Hunkai - Seoul Never Be a Right Place
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Seoul bukan tempat yang bisa dirindui, tukas Jongin kala itu. "Seoul bukan tempat yang tepat untuk kita mati" Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin - Hunkai - Sekai EXO


**Title : Seoul Never Be A Right Place**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin**

 **Author : Cho Eun Hye**

 **Warning : dibaca pelan-pelan aja, jangan cepet-cepet hahaha. Rada padet ceritanya, dibaca pelan biar kerasa wkwkwk**

 **.o0o.**

Seoul bukan tempat yang bisa dirindui, tukas Jongin kala itu.

Sehun masih ingat betul kalimat pertama yang Jongin katakan begitu mereka sampai di Seoul untuk pertama kalinya. Kota besar, identik dengan suhu panas, juga mobilitasnya yang mengerikan. Di balik gemerlapnya Seoul seperti apa yang televisi siarkan, ada lorong-lorong kecil di sudut gelap, sarat akan vandalisme. Lorong kecil yang lampunya tidak pernah hidup, namun hiruk pikuknya tak pernah mati.

Masih segar di ingatan Sehun tatkala keduanya sudah memulai hidup di Seoul sebagai mahasiswa. Tiada hari tanpa ocehan Jongin. Tentang apartemennya yang usang lah, tentang teman-teman mereka yang aneh lah, dan masih banyak lagi. Belum lagi Jongin terus-terusan membandingkan kampusnya dengan sekolah penerbangan yang jelas-jelas sudah beda level. Karena sebenarnya Jongin ingin masuk sekolah penerbangan, supaya bisa menjadi pilot, seperti cita-citanya sejak kecil. Entah apes entah apa, Jongin justru terjebak empat tahun bersama Sehun di jurusan yang sangat baru baginya.

"Kapan keretanya akan berangkat?" tanya Sehun, sembari mengunyah sereal batang dari kulkas. Milik Jongin sepertinya, karena Sehun tidak pernah ingat membeli sereal batangan.

"Satu jam lagi" jawab Jongin, ia justru duduk di sofa memandangi kopernya tanpa ada niat untuk beranjak.

"Kenapa tidak bergegas?"

Jongin justru tidak bergeming. Detak jam menunjukkan waktu terus berjalan, seperti hendak mengusirnya. Tapi Jongin enggan pergi. Ada yang membebani kakinya, begitu pula bahunya.

"Takut rindu Seoul, ya?" Sehun terkekeh setelah melontarkan godaannya. Jongin memutar bola matanya sembari meniup poninya yang mulai panjang. Kuliah di jurusan seni rupa membuat Jongin malas potong rambut. Kini rambut tengkuknya sudah melewati kerah baju, sama seperti beberapa temannya di kampus. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun, kendati keduanya sama-sama kuliah di tempat yang sama, jurusan yang sama, bahkan kelas yang sama.

Empat tahun sudah keduanya merantau, tanpa pernah pulang sekalipun ke kampung halaman. Jaraknya jauh, sedang uang saku keduanya pas-pasan. Walau sudah bekerja sekalipun, tetap saja uangnya habis terpakai. Seoul tempat berkumpul orang hedonis, kata Jongin dulu. Seoul juga tempat orang pemilih. Ketika tidak bisa mengikuti arus, maka selesai sudah. Musnah.

Hari ini Jongin pulang ke Damyang, kota kecil kelahirannya juga Sehun. Tempat di mana mereka dibesarkan hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk merantau di Seoul, melanjutkan pendidikan di perguruan tinggi. Baru kemarin Jongin wisuda, meninggalkan Sehun yang entah kapan akan lulus. Bunga-bunga pemberian untuk Jongin pun masih segar, disimpan di gelas-gelas yang ada di apartemen kecil mereka. Cokelat, bahkan makanan ringan yang diberikan sebagai hadiah juga belum disentuh pemiliknya. Jongin menolak. Untuk Sehun saja, katanya. Toh Jongin akan pulang hari ini, entah kapan lagi kembali ke Seoul.

Sehun menghempaskan dirinya di samping Jongin. Bahu mereka berdesakan. Sofa di apartemen mereka sangat kecil, juga usang. Tapi keduanya tidak peduli kendati tiap hari harus berdesakan duduk di sofa karena ini satu-satunya apartemen yang bisa keduanya sewa, walau letaknya di pinggir kota.

"Kamar pasti sepi sekali kalau aku tidur sendiri" gumam Sehun, "Setidaknya tidak ada kaki yang akan menendang dadaku, atau mendorongku berguling ke lantai."

Jongin terkekeh kecil, ia tahu tidurnya tidak pernah benar. Walau keesokan harinya Sehun terus-terusan membeberkan kejahatan apa saja yang dilakukannya semalaman, Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar keberatan.

"Sehun..." suara lirih Jongin memecah tawa Sehun. Atmosfer ruang itu seketika berubah biru.

"Kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang"

Keadaan menjadi benar-benar hening. Sehun diam, pun dengan Jongin. Detak jam terdengar jelas, senafas dengan decakan cicak.

"Aku akan dijodohkan" tukas Jongin memecah keheningan.

Lalu keduanya saling pandang, tapi tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar, seolah semuanya tertelah kembali ke tenggorokan. Tapi di detik berikutnya tawa kecil lolos dari mulut Sehun. Mata keduanya masih saling kunci. Jongin tahu Sehun tidak benar-benar tertawa.

"Bagus, dong! Kau kan memang tidak pernah dapat pacar" Sehun memutus kontak mata keduanya. Sisa tawanya terdengar canggung.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Jongin. Sorot matanya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Entah apa yang pemuda itu khawatirkan.

Sehun tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada Jongin, teman berbagi kasurnya empat tahun belakangan. Ia ingin memaki, kenapa harus Jongin lulus duluan sedang ia tidak tahu kapan akan lulus. Ia ingin memaki, betapa Jongin adalah teman kamar terburuk yang pernah ia dapatkan karena jarang mandi. Tapi ia lebih ingin memaki, betapa Jongin adalah teman terburuk sepanjang hidupnya karena selalu membuat jantung Sehun berdetak kepayahan.

"Well, semoga bahagia dengan calon istrimu, kalau begitu"

Refleks Jongin menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seolah bukan itu kalimat yang ingin ia dengar dari mulut Sehun. Faktanya, memang bukan itu yang ingin Sehun katakan. Ada sesuatu yang membuat kalimatnya tertelan kembali.

"Well, kau juga." Jongin tampak marah sekarang, dan dengan gusar menyambar koper dorongnya. Sehun mengerti Jongin kecewa, karena ia tahu Jongin luar dalam, "Cepat selesaikan skripsimu sebelum ayahmu menjodohkanmu dengan anak orang!"

Sehun memandangi Jongin yang berjalan menuju pintu apartemen mereka yang sudah terbuka. Sehun tidak pernah berharap Jongin pergi secepat ini. Wisuda bersama adalah impian mereka berdua sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa mewujudkan impian kecil keduanya, impian Jongin. Ia tidak pernah baik untuk Jongin. Mungkin juga tidak akan pernah.

Langkah Jongin terhenti, ia berbalik memandangi Sehun lagi. Sehun terhenyak, mungkin ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

"Sehun, katakan kau mencintaiku, aku tidak akan pergi" perintah Jongin. Khas Jongin sekali. Tapi kali ini Sehun tidak bisa menuruti apa yang Jongin mau. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa. Kemudian matanya bersiborok dengan Jongin.

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Bahkan sampai di saat terakhir seperti ini pun ia masih tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Jongin inginkan.

 **.o0o.**

Sepanas-panasnya Seoul, bukan berarti kota ini tidak pernah hujan. Kendati hanya rintik kecil yang menabrak jendela apartemennya, kendati hujan yang turun hujan asam.

Sehun membuka jendela apartemennya, berharap udara panas segera keluar berganti udara dingin. Seketika itu pula bunga-bunga yang ada di kisi jendela mengangguk-angguk dipermainkan angin. Ia tersenyum tipis, teringat seseorang yang menanamnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin? Pemuda pecinta bunga, karena bunga mengingatkannya pada kampung halaman.

Sekarang ini apartemennya penuh dengan bunga. Bunga sisa wisuda Jongin kemarin lusa, yang masih belum layu. Jongin tipikal orang yang baru diajak kenalan pun sudah membuat orang lain ingin kenal lebih dekat. Pantas saja di hari wisudanya banyak orang yang ikut bahagia bersamanya. Sehun masih ingat, selepas dari acara wisuda ia dan Jongin membawa puluhan tangkai, bahkan bucket bunga. Belum lagi hadiah wisuda. Lalu setelahnya ia dan Jongin meletakkan tangkai-tangkai bunga itu di gelas-gelas yang mereka miliki. Sehun sampai sempat berpikir akan minum pakai apa mereka nanti kalau gelasnya dipakai semua? Tapi Jongin ternyata menyisakan satu gelas, untuk mereka bergantian.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa Sehun lupakan pasca wisuda adalah air muka Jongin yang tampak tidak bahagia ketika merangkai satu persatu bunga ke dalam gelas. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang sebelumnya sangat menyukai bunga bersikap biasa saja ketika apartemennya dipenuhi bunga. Namun sekarang Sehun tahu kenapa. Karena bunga mengingatkan rumah Jongin, karena bunga mengingatkan perjodohan yang tidak Jongin inginkan.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Baru kemarin sore mereka duduk berdesakan di sini. Tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali. Sehun rindu.

Tidak mau larut dalam bayangan Jongin, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat siaran televisi sore ini. Namun sialnya ia tidak menemukan remote di sekitaran. Mood-nya langsung turun drastis. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia ingat kalau kemarin siang Jongin masih menonton televisi. Cuma ada satu tempat di mana Jongin biasa meletakkan remote TV mereka.

Lipatan sofa!

Jongin selalu punya kebiasaan aneh yang sulit dimengerti. Lalu dengan segera Sehun merogohkan tangannya ke setiap lipatan yang ada di sofa. Ketemu! Dengan susah payah ia menarik remote itu dari lipatan sofa. Dan ketika berhasil, remote itu lolos beriringan dengan kertas usang yang dilipat sangat kecil.

Apa Jongin meninggalkan surat untuknya? Apa ini surat?

Dengan penasaran, ia pun membuka lipatan kecil itu, hingga akhirnya nampak juga bentuk aslinya. Sebuah tiket kereta, tertanggal kemarin.

Berarti Jongin—

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan Sehun dari dunianya. Ia pun bergegas membukakan pintu. Bukan karena tidak ingin membuat tamunya menunggu, tapi lebih karena ketukan pintunya terdengar berantakan seperti orang panik.

Begitu pintu terbuka, ia mendapati tetangganya berdiri dengan raut cemas.

"Bibi, ada ap—"

"Teman sekamarmu itu, sekarang sedang di atap seperti orang mau bunuh diri"

Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut pun Sehun sudah tahu kalau yang dimaksud tetangganya itu adalah Jongin.

"Kami sudah berusaha membujuknya, tapi dia mengancam akan lompat kalau ada yang berani mendekat. Sekarang orang-orang turun ke bawah, ada pemadam kebakaran juga. Tolong bujuk dia."

Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak panik. Ia segera naik ke atap, tidak peduli berapa lantai yang harus dilewati, tidak peduli berapa anak tangga yang harus ia pijak. Bahkan ia tidak peduli lagi dengan pintu apartemennya yang lupa ia kunci. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah, bagaimana Jongin bisa berpikiran sedemikian bodohnya?

 **.o0o.**

Ada satu lagi ingatan yang sangat membekas di otak Sehun. Matahari sedang panas-panasnya kala itu. Jongin mengeluh di antara desakan orang-orang, di jalan Gangnam yang terik. Mobil berderet, berjalan lambat. Asapnya membuat gusar, orang-orang jadi lebih mudah emosi, tak ubahnya dengan Jongin yang pada dasarnya memang suka menggebu-gebu.

Mencari pekerjaan di Seoul bukan perkara mudah. Menyambangi hanya satu-dua tempat jelas tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Tapi restoran terakhir tadi adalah tempat ke-34 yang mereka datangi untuk melamar pekerjaan dan sayangnya ditolak. Alasannya sama, dan klasik, mereka tidak menerima mahasiswa.

" _Lihat saja, aku akan menakhlukkan Seoul saat lulus nanti"_ ucap Jongin kala itu.

Sehun ingat ia tertawa keras. Jongin memang selalu naif, dan menggebu-gebu. Itu yang mengantarkannya menjadi lulusan pertama di angkatan mereka kendati Jongin tidak memiliki bakat di seni rupa.

Suara hujan langsung terdengar riuh begitu Sehun membuka satu-satunya pintu yang ada di atap. Ada Jongin, basah kuyup dengan koper yang sama basahnya. Ada juga langit mendung, yang seolah memberi kabut di kepala Jongin. Jongin yang di depannya ini memang Jongin yang naif, namun bukan Jongin yang menggebu.

"Hei Tolol!"

Sehun berteriak sekuat tenaga, karena ia tahu, deru hujan bisa menulikan segalanya.

Jongin berbalik, lalu tersenyum sedih. Bajunya masih baju yang kemarin sore dikenakan sebelum pamit pulang. Baju hadiah dari Sehun ketika gaji pertama pemuda itu turun ke tangan. Sehun juga punya satu, mirip, beda model. Jongin yang beli, hadiah untuknya dari gaji pertama Jongin juga. Bukan baju mahal, ada tag "Buy 1 Get 1 Free" di gantungan di mana baju itu dipajang di mall. Jongin girang bukan kepalang kala itu. Paling tidak gajinya yang sudah sangat kecil tidak akan langsung habis terpakai.

"Kupikir tadinya kau sudah sampai di Damyang lalu sibuk dengan tunanganmu sampai lupa menghubungiku. Nyatanya kau malah berdiri di sini seperti pengecut."

Jongin masih berdiri di pinggir dengan kaki telanjang. Giginya bergemeletuk, menggigil. Jari kakinya juga sudah mengkerut, terlalu lama diguyur air.

"Geli, aku ingat ada orang yang bilang mau menakhlukkan Seoul saat lulus nanti. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang malah orang yang ditakhlukkan Seoul setelah kelulusannya."

Jongin masih bungkam. Bibirnya bergetar, entah dingin, entah menangis. Versi Jongin yang tidak pernah ingin Sehun lihat sampai mati pun.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?!"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab kalau kau pun sudah tahu jawabannya?" ucap Jongin lirih. Sehun tidak dapat mendengar barang satu patah kata pun. Yang sekarang dilihatnya adalah Jongin yang perlahan melangkah mundur, dan melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang.

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak bereaksi.

.

.

.

.

.

TAP!

.

"Kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa merawat bunga krisanmu."

Jongin mendongak mendapati tangan kanannya digenggam erat. Air hujan yang deras menusuk wajahnya yang kaku.

"Kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa membuang bunga wisudamu saat nanti layu"

Kemudian genggaman itu semakin mengerat dan mengerat. Tangan kanannya dirasa makin kebas, dan mati rasanya. Kakinya mengayun di udara. Ia juga bisa mendengar riuh rendah teriakan dari bawah sana.

"Kalau kau mati, tidak ada yang akan menghabiskan hadiah wisudamu"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, menatap Jongin tepat di matanya.

"Dan kalau kau mati, tugas akhirku tidak akan pernah selesai karena aku akan ikut"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang lain, dan perlahan tangan itu bersambut. Jongin tampak tidak gentar. Sehun pun tidak. Jongin masih tampak diam, memandangi mata lawannya yang memerah. Gigi keduanya bergemeletuk berantakan.

Kini Jongin merasa tubuhnya kian menggigil. Bukan, bukan menggigil karena rinai hujan yang tidak kunjung habis. Bukan juga karena angin kencang yang sering menerpa belakangan ini. Ia menggigil karena Sehun. Merasakan sentuhan pria itu di ujung-ujung jarinya membuatnya juga merasakan bahwa perasaannya tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia menggigil karena ia juga merasakan betapa Sehun juga mencintainya dengan sangat besar.

"Seoul bukan tempat yang tepat untuk kita mati, apalagi di atap apartemen usang ini. Bilang pada ayahmu, tunggu aku wisuda"

Jongin tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi ketika kakinya kembali menjejak atap apartemen. Yang ia tahu hanya Sehun memeluk tubuh ringkihnya dengan erat, dan menciumi puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia sendiri berbalik meremat kaos Sehun yang basah kuyup. Ia pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menumpukan dirinya pada Sehun, karena sekarang ini kakinya terlalu lemah dan kebas. Karena perlakukan Sehun juga membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil.

Jongin tahu Tuhan selalu punya akhir yang indah untuk setiap cerita.

 **.o0-FIN-0o.**

 **Halo semuanya, apa kabar nih? Udah mau lebaran ajaa wkwkwk**

 **Sebelumnya, minal aidzin walfaidzin ya, mumpung lagi nge-post nih wkwk**

 **Cross post di wattpad, dengan pair yang berbeda. Fic ini juga abis diikutin di salah satu sayembara FF gitu di IG, dan di post di wattpad. Jadi mungkin ada dari kalian yang pernah baca ini wkwkwkwk**

 **So, gimana menurut kalian? Kayaknya ini ff terpadat yang kutulis. Soalnya dulu-dulu seringnya nulis yang ringan-ringan gituu. Gimana menurut kalian?**

 **Tolong tinggalin review yaa. Makasiiih :***


End file.
